


After Party

by Doc_Rok



Series: Surprises Verse [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the session in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

The meet had gone fantastically. Emily anchored as usual in the freestyle relay but surprisingly Paige had beaten her out for the spot on the medley. Paige had jokingly accused Emily of letting her win that morning after the practice that decided who would anchor. Emily had denied it. Paige believed her, they had set a ground rule of no lying after an incident in their early days, months before.

They had been planning on meeting up later, but because it was a state meet the team had insisted on a party afterwards. Unfortunately it was at the house of a particularly conservative student whose parents were actually home. The upstairs was off limits even though there were things going on downstairs that were not exactly legal, Paige had become frustrated with the timing. They hadn’t managed to pull off a quickie, though they had tried before one of their teammates broke it up. The backup plan was killed by several people climbing into Emily’s car.

_Damnit Em. Is it striking you at all unfair that I haven’t gotten to touch you yet? –P <3_

Emily had been dragged away by her friends for some crisis, and Paige was about ready to walk over there and push her against the wall, parents and their friends be damned. Trying to keep up a conversation, when all she could think about was Emily begging her to hurry before they had gotten busted in the locker room, was nearly impossible.

_Very. Sorry. Hanna’s having a fit about something. Besides my mom isn’t leaving for her flight until 9, its not like we have anywhere to go right now. –Emy_

Paige growled. Her girlfriend was right, they couldn’t sneak upstairs, and they sure as hell couldn’t… Wait. Emily’s car. Perfect.

_Yes we do. Tell Hanna to hurry and stop complaining about whatever fashion flub she pulled ;) –P <3_

_Paige we are not fucking in my car again. –Emy_

Paige rolled her eyes. Emily was bizarre when it came to their sex life. Sometimes anywhere was good, other times she was notoriously picky.

_Why not. *pouts* -P <3_

_Because I want you in a bed. On top of me. Naked. The car does not cut it after six days. –Emy_

_The car was good enough three hours ago. –P <3_

_That was when we had to wait four hours not a half a one. –Emy_

_We have three days baby, where we don’t have to get out of bed. I’ll deal with this then take you home okay? -Emy_

Welp can’t argue with that.

_I hate you. –P <3_

Paige turned back to her friends and decided it was best to just wait it out. A half an hour wasn’t very long when they had already waited a week, and if she knew her girlfriend Emily was crawling out of her skin already anyway.

Sure enough fifteen minutes later a frazzled looking Emily stormed up to her. She was expecting a sentence, perhaps an acknowledgement of their friends from the team. Maybe a term of endearment. What she got was unexpected.

She was backed harshly against the glass door leading to the back porch, one of Emily’s hands in her hair the other at her lower back, pulling her firmly into the girl who had just forcibly deepened the kiss. Not one to complain she laced her fingers through Emily’s hair as she fought back against the tongue she had found in her mouth. She almost had to suppress a moan but Emily was pulling away first, leaving both of them with labored breathing.

“We’re going home. Now.” Wolf-whistles were heard, and she very clearly heard Hanna scold some creepy dude that made a rude comment. Emily took her hand and for once Paige didn’t mind that half the school had seen their display. She was going home with the hottest girl here and she was gonna get laid, and everyone knew it.

But most importantly this meant she got to have her hands on Emily very soon, which is something she’d been missing thanks to their conflicting schedules all week. By the time they got to the car, her senses, and arousal, had returned. As soon as the doors were shut she leaned over and captured Emily in a kiss that rivaled the one inside. The other girl let out a rather loud needy sound when Paige’s teeth met her lower lip. Her hand was on Emily’s belt when her girlfriend pulled back, a hand covering hers.

“No baby.”

“Em…”

“Bed.” Emily said and started the car. Paige groaned. She could always tell her girl was dying to be touched when her sentences deteriorated to one or two words. She also knew by the tone that Emily was going to have her way.

The drive was thankfully short, though torturous. She and Emily exchanged looks every few seconds, and though Paige had dropped her hand from belt level she was sure the pressure she put on Emily’s thigh throughout the drive was not helping her situation. Thankfully the driveway and garage were empty meaning Emily’s mom had left for her trip to Texas. Her girlfriend said nothing as she got out of the car, and Paige followed wordlessly. Their fingers entwined as they reached the door.

They had to stop halfway up the stairs for another round of intense kissing, and at some point they both lost their shirts. Pants were unbuttoned by the time they reached Emily’s door, but when Paige reached for the doorknob Emily’s hand rested on top of hers, stopping her.

“Wait.”

“Baby?”

“Just. Fuck I want you so bad but…” Emily was looking at her, not oddly, really. It was that look she gave only when she looked at Paige, though much more frazzled, and the swimmer had to keep herself from looking down and away as was her instinct.

“What is it baby?” Paige was honestly curious, and if Emily wasn’t looking at her like that she may have been annoyed. They were standing here in the hallway, shirtless, half way to pants-less, and Emily was stopping her.

“Just…” The door swung open, and Paige gasped. The room was lit with candles, and there were _rose petals_ on the bed, and the floor leading to it. She literally just stood there, staring for minutes.

“H-how? Why?” Was all she had managed to get out. She was the one forever doing sweet things, its just how their dynamic worked. Never had she dreamed anyone would pull something like this off for her.

“If you count the first date we had, at the karaoke bar, it’s our year anniversary today. I mean, I know we’re not actually counting that but I wanted to do something… and I owe Toby a favor, he came over and lit the candles while we were at the party.”

“Em…” Paige had legitimate tears in her eyes. “You didn’t have to…”

“Yes I did. Because you’re worth it, and you still don’t believe it. I see it in your eyes, baby, when I look at you. You still wanna look away. But I love you, and you deserve to know that every day.” The look she was getting from Emily was so full of love and devotion that Paige pulled her hand to her mouth, just looking. Then she registered what Emily had said and her eyes shot to her girlfriend.

“What? You… what?” Emily smirked back at her, that look not leaving her eyes but the mischievous grin returning. She cocked her hip and rested her hand on it, waiting for Paige’s response.

“I love you McCullers. Got a problem with that?” Paige stared for another second, unable to respond. When she did it was with a kiss, pushing Emily into the room and muttering an “I love you too” against her lips.

“Bed?” Emily asked into the kiss after a moment of tugging left them both braless and pantsless. Paige nodded, and groaned when she discovered under her jeans, her girlfriend had been wearing nothing. The entire time. At the party. The thought made her head spin and a jolt of arousal hit her core. Seconds later Emily’s knees hit the bed.

They somehow managed to clamber on it without detaching from the heat filled kiss, Emily attempting to flip them but Paige refusing. She had been dying to touch Emily since she had gotten off in the locker room at her girlfriends hands earlier that day and she was gonna be damned if that was taken from her. Both girls groaned when Paige settled on top of her, and Emily let out a desperate sound when their breasts finally met and Paige’s leg settled between hers.

Pulling back and peppering kisses down the girls throat and Emily whimpered, actually whimpered, when Paige latched onto a spot on her collar bone that always served to work her up quickly. It had a violent effect when Emily was already worked up apparently, her hips grinding into Paige’s harder, looking for friction she wasn’t finding.

 “You said you loved me. Now I’m gonna make you scream it.” She kissed down the toned body farther, Emily panting underneath her. At Paige’s words, her eyes, which had been trained on Paige’s path down her body, slammed shut and her arms gave out, back hitting the bed. Emily always loved it when Paige took charge, even though she usually had to work harder to gain the advantage. Hands tangled in her hair when Paige’s tongue circled an already taunt nipple. She lavished attention on it for a moment before switching to the other. Rather than using her free hand to tease the neglected breast Paige was having to hold down Emily’s hips from bucking her off.

“Paige, baby…” Emily panted, her tone needy. Hands tugged at her hair.

“Yes Emy?” Paige looked up with a smirk, releasing the mound she had been battering and teasing with a pop.

“Don’t tease…”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Paige asked, another smirk on her lips though this one softer because the way Emily was looking at her wasn’t a way she had before. There was this overwhelming lust and desperation there, but behind it there was something else. Something that had always been locked away before, there but under guard. Now it was free and she realized it was Emily’s love for her, her need to just have her with her, that was shining through. It was too much, Paige felt this overpowering need to connect them. Before she could Emily spoke through panted breaths.

“I… you not being inside me is driving me crazy.” Well, the girl certainly looked as if that were true. Paige worked her way down, quickly because she was starting to lose her willpower as well. Emily’s toned stomach clenched when she kissed down it, coming to rest right above her neatly trimmed curls, her hands pushing Emily’s legs open for her. Paige looked up, to find her girlfriend looking down at her, and she parted her folds deliberately, placing a slow lick to a clit that appeared a painful red. Emily groaned loudly, managing to keep eye contact and the look turning into a glare.

Before another beat passed however, Emily’s head was falling backwards as Paige’s tongue pressed into her opening. Their groans were simultaneous, Paige’s at the taste of her girlfriends already fluttering walls.

“Oh god yes.” Emily’s hips rocked up to meet her, and her voice sounded stressed, like she was in a heavenly pain. Paige raised her hand to steady the hips rocking under her.

“H-harder. I need more baby…” Paige grinned as she slipped her tongue out to circle the little nub that was driving her girlfriend insane. So Emily was in one of _those_ moods then was she? She took two fingers and instantly drove them inside, hips rocking up to meet her instantly. Had anyone been home they would have been in trouble, Em wasn’t bothering to stay quiet even in the least. Needy moans let Paige know exactly how right what she was doing was.

“Oh. Oh fuck like that…yes…” Emily was close, she could feel it  as she hammered her fingers inside, just the way she wanted it. Hands tugged at her hair and Em didn’t even need to ask, Paige knew what she wanted. She let go of Emily’s clit, pausing to place a soft kiss on top of it that had her girl making a sound that was very close to a sob. The sound was more than physical, she could hear the emotion that was let out in a burst at that sound. Slowly she worked her way back up, still pumping away inside Emily. When she pulled her in for a deep, kiss she added a third finger causing Emily to falter.

“You’re close.” It wasn’t a question. Emily nodded anyway, fingers tightening on Paige’s shoulder as she pulled them closer together. She wasn’t so much breathing heavily anymore as she was gasping and letting out pleased sounds. Paige was using her hips to put more force behind her thrusts and Emily had wrapped one of her legs around Paige’s waist, opening her up and allowing her girlfriend to go deeper. Paige was suddenly very happy Emily had made them wait to get here.

“Make-make me come baby.” The words came out more jumbled than coherent, but Paige understood them anyway, grinning down. She slowed her thrusts and Emily whimpered.

“Why should I?” Emily opened her eyes to be met with a the grin of the girl above her. Paige laughed and kissed Emily, her fingers searching for that spot she knew was there.

“A-aah.” Emily cried, her hips jerking up, when she finally found it.

“I’m not that mean baby.” Paige whispered, concentrating on the spongy spot inside her girl, while simultaneously flicking her clit in a figure-eight pattern Emily loved.

“Oh god, please baby.”

“I know Emy. Come on. Come for me.” She could feel Emily tightening around her. She could feel she was fighting it though, for some reason.

“On-only for you. Like this, for you. Cuz I- _ohh._ Oh god.”  Nails dug into her back as Emily started to seriously slip. Her hips jerked up into Paige’s shallow thrusts, every time she passed over the spot inside that was causing her girlfriend to unravel.

“I know baby.” Paige’s eyes said she finally did know. This, Emily’s body, her love, her everything. This was Emily giving all of herself to Paige, that only one person could make her feel this much, this way, and Paige took that on seriously. She knew then nothing could break them apart. She kissed Emily deeply, before pulling back. “I love you too. Let it go. _Please_. I need to feel you.”

Paige knew her voice was desperate as well, but it was a different kind of desperation. She wanted to see Emily crack under her, as only she could make her. Something about this time was different, she could tell, every time after this would somehow be different. At her words she felt Emily’s walls clench down on her, hips bucking up without rhythm as Emily let out a string of curses before her entire body shook. Her nails dug in to Paige’s shoulder harder.

Emily came hard, Paige working her through it with light touches and kisses, moments later, when the clenching of her walls was threatening to turn into aftershocks, Paige moved her fingers more deliberately, running over that magical spot again deliberately. Emily’s eyes shot open in shock.

They had found a few months ago, by accident, that both of them were capable of multiple orgasms but it neither of them had really tried to follow up on that event. Paige handled it better than Emily had, it was hard on the other girls body. While it had been explosive, and probably the best experience either of them had, Emily had been exhausted completely afterwards.

“How… _oh…_ ” The word was tired and strained, confused almost. Probably because her first orgasm hadn’t completely subsided yet. Paige just grinned down at her, kissing her lightly before pulling back up. Emily’s hips, which had not stopped their rocking completely, picked up an erratic rhythm again. Paige began to kiss her way down the toned and shaking form of her girlfriend but she was stopped, the look in Emily’s eyes almost breaking her. Strong arms pulled her in closer, as if Paige’s body over Emily’s was the only thing keeping her together.

“Baby… baby I’m close again…” The stressed words came out as a moan, Emily spreading her legs wider to allow Paige better access. Paige thrust deep, allowing her fingers to drag on the spot she had never stopped teasing. She left off Emily’s clit, afraid she would be too sensitive after the last massive orgasm.

One hand had let go to of Paige’s shoulder and had settled on the bed, gripping so tightly her knuckles were white. Paige leaned her forehead against Emily’s and her eyes, which had fallen shut as the girl inside her picked up the pace, opened. In them Paige saw raw desire, conflicted with confusion. Knowing from what Emily had explained last time, and her own experience, that her girlfriend mind was blank from anything that wasn’t her. Her body, confused from the shocks as to whether it wanted more or wanted it to stop, it was no wonder Emily wanted her up here, something solid to hold on to, to ground her.

She felt her go over the edge, muscles clamping down and eyes slamming shut.

“No. Look at me.” Paige wanted to see it, and see it all. As eyes struggled to open and the body under her shook, her fingers not pausing or letting up this time attaching back to Emily’s clit, and still dragging on the sensitive spot inside her.

“ _Ohgodbaby.”_ Emily’s entire body was clenching and unclenching with her release.

“I know Emy. I’ve got you.” Still not letting up she saw the moment Emily realized she wasn’t stopping this time, a look of raw awe, shock and desperation coming over her features.

“I don’t think I can…”

“Yes you can. We know you can, just hold on to me.” The next wave over came Emily and she tossed her head back, hips lifting off the bed. Paige felt another gush of wetness slide down her palm. Determined to get one more out of her girlfriend, who had now given in and was tossing her head from side to side. Paige thought her shoulder might be bleeding by now.

“One more baby, please for me.”

That did Emily in, just the sound of Paige’s voice enough to set her over in the haze of sensation she was feeling. Emily pulled Paige down, head resting in the crook of each other’s neck, as she exploded for the last time, voice hoarse and crying out unintelligible sounds. Emily’s orgasm lasted minutes on end, and Paige thought she might have caused another one when she gently slipped her fingers out of the tight passage.

Paige rolled off of the girl, quickly pulling her into her side when Emily protested. Shaking arms gripped her around the waist tightly. She kissed Emily lightly and held her tightly as she shook, her body spent but still twitching every few moments as another aftershock hit her. When she noticed her girl still letting out small sounds when this happened, she realized that it may not be aftershocks, that Emily may still be cuming now, minutes after she actually stopped touching her.

“Paige…” The strained sound of her name as Emily’s body jerked particularly hard broke her out of her awe. “Paige what’s…I think I’m still…”

“Shhh, I’ve got you baby. Just… just feel it.” She pulled Emily closer, if that were possible with the way she was being desperately clung to, and stroked her hair back from her face. A few minutes later the jerking and twitching had died down and Emily had begun slowly tracing patterns over Paige’s stomach. She sighed at the feeling, just enjoying being close to Emily. When the hand that was tracing patters started playing with the panties that somehow still remained intact she reached a hand down and stopped her.

“No. You should sleep.”

“Tonight was supposed to be about you.” Emily replied in a tired voice. Paige smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, bringing her hand back up to rest just under her breast.

“You’re kidding me right? That was totally about me, Fields.” Paige laid a kiss on her girls forehead as Emily let out a small, tired laugh. “You’re exhausted, I want you to sleep. You can pay me back later.” She kicked the blanket folded at the edge of the bed up to where she could reach it and pulled it over them, Emily snuggling in to her side, sighing. There was nothing like this, having her girl wrapped around her, arms and legs entangled. She was gonna enjoy it as long as she could before she succumbed to her own exhaustion.

“I don’t see how you can even be surprised I love you.” Emily said sleepily.

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Though she was sure Emily could hear the grin in her voice as she said it.


End file.
